Alone Time
by Ibbet
Summary: It was really hard for either of the boys to find alone time, so when Sam got it he made the best of it. Too bad it didn't last longer because really, what's worse than your brother catching you jerking off to gay porn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Masturbation, Dean catches Sam jerking off, not slash but mentions of gay porn, plus a little good natured brotherly teasing.  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sam sat on the motel's dirty bed sheets, Dean had left and wasn't supposed to be back for another hour or so. It was really hard for him to find alone time, what with him on the road constantly with Dean and them sleeping in the same motel room. He loved his brother but he needed some time for himself once in a while and so when he finally got it he made good use of it.

He rummaged through the duffel at the foot of the bed until he found what he was looking for, a dvd he'd gotten earlier and a small bottle of lube. He placed the lube next to him on the bed as he put in the dvd and stripped. Once he was completely naked he scooted up on the bed, slouching against the headboard as he turned his attention to the t.v's screen.

The video showed two men, one a well built blonde man, had his hands tied to the bed as he laid on his back while the other, an equally well built brunette man, was on his knees leaning over him. Sam moaned and began stroking his dick when the brunette began slamming into the blonde hard without any prep. Sam had a kink for the rough stuff, which is exactly why he'd picked that particular disc.

Sam continued to stroke himself as he grabbed the lube and slicked up one finger. He slowly brought the digit down to his ass. He pause for just a moment then began swirling it around the tight ring of muscle before pressing in. He swirled his finger again once he was inside before pulling back. After adding more lube he pressed back in with two fingers. He'd just gotten them all the way in when Dean burst into the room.

"Hey Sammy, we gotta..." Dean paused when he saw his brother and his eyes went wide. Sam hadn't even heard the door's lock click over his rapid heartbeat and the sounds coming from the t.v. and when he saw Dean he too went wide eyed and he froze.

Dean looked at his brother and then at the screen, then back at Sam. Sam looked down and realized he still had one hand on his cock and his fingers in his ass and he immediately let go and pulled out. "I uhh... it's not what... umm..." Sam was trying to find words - an excuse but found none. Dean just nodded his head and turned around. "Uh, finish up here and head out to the Impala" Dean said in an obviously shocked and slightly apologetic voice as he left the room.

Sam continued to stare at the spot Dean had been in before. After a few seconds he leaned back hard, his head hitting the wall. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and tugged, "God, I'm an idiot." he thought as he let out a groan. Because really, what's worse than your brother catching you jerking off to gay porn? Not much if you asked Sam. He really wished the bed would swallow him whole at this point.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes, he really wasn't looking forward to facing his brother. He knew he had too though, no matter how bad he wanted to disappear, they had to get going. He got dressed slowly, delaying as much as he could and made his way to the Impala. He refused to look Dean in the eye as he got in. Dean immediately began driving and they sat in an awkward silence for a while, Sam refusing to look over at his brother at all.

"So was that video yours?" Dean asked breaking the silence and smirking. "Shut up" Sam replied rolling his eyes and turning red. That only caused Dean to laugh though and he dodged the pop bottle Sam threw his way, laughing harder tears running down his face as he gripped his side. Sam sighed he knew his brother and it was going to be a _very_ long time before he lived this one down.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: Poor Sam. Heh.  
****As usual I have no idea where this came from.  
****Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Not slash but Bi!Sam  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dean eventually stopped laughing and his expression went serious. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay, Sammy?" Dean asked hurt evident in his voice unsure of why his brother would keep something like that from him. "I'm not gay, I just..." Sam said looking down. "Like beating it to gay porn? That's gay dude." Dean said slightly amused.

"I'm not gay, Dean. In case you haven't noticed I like women." Sam said obviously annoyed and giving Dean his best bitch face. Dean paused for a moment and glanced over at Sam, "So you're bi?" he asked generally curious with a slightly confused look on his face. "Yes, Dean! God is that what you wanted to hear? That your little brother is even more of a freak then you thought! Can't we just drop it, please?" Dean remained silent much to Sam's delight.

When Dean still hadn't said anything half an hour later though Sam began to feel guilty about the way he'd snapped earlier and he looked over at his brother. Dean hadn't really moved since their conversation, his face was set in a blank expression but his jaw was clinched and his fingers were tight against the steering wheel.

"Hey Dean, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to sna-. Sam began but was cut off by Dean "It's fine" he said through gritted teeth as he clinched his jaw again. "I knew you'd be mad" Sam said simply sadness in his voice. Dean glanced over at him. "What do you mean by that? Dean asked.

"I knew you'd be mad when you found out." Sam said looking down. "Be mad at what? That you're bi?" Dean asked incredulously. "Yeah" Sam said simply. Dean pulled the car onto the side of the road. "Sam, look at me." Dean said softly. Sam looked up slowly his bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"I'm not mad about you liking dudes, Sam. I'm just trying to figure out why you kept it from me. Why you don't trust me." Dean said hurt clear in his voice. "I do trust you Dean, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know, I guess I was just scared. Afraid you'd be mad or you'd..." Sam stopped. "I'd what? Leave?" Dean asked shocked. "Yeah. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it, Dean. I mean you're Mr. _'chase-anything-in-a-skirt'_, _'you're such a girl'_,_ 'man up Samantha' _and I don't know there was a small part of me that was worried you'd hate me." Sam said shamefully.

Dean looked at his brother. "Sammy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but I would never hate you. Ever. Especially over something like you liking dick. I need you to trust that." Dean said as he looked into Sam's eyes and after a minute Sam smiled, all dimples. "I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have -" "It's okay, Sam." Dean interrupted as he pulled the Impala back on the road.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Dean drumming his fingers to a song in his head and Sam staring out the window. That is until Dean once again broke the silence.  
"So Sammy, are you a top or a bottom?" Dean asked smirking. "Deeaaann" Sam groaned and Dean began laughing again. _Great_ Sam thought _now I'll __never__ live this down_.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: I really had no intention of adding another chapter but this popped into my head and well here we are! Haha. ****Anyway, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
